Symmetrical Bite
by ladywillowgrey
Summary: Kid is having symmetrical issues. Can Liz help him? And will Patty get that pet she's always wanted?


"Hey sissy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Liz and Patty sat across from each other at the dinning room table. All was quiet and peaceful.

"I was just wounding, can I get a pet?"

"A pet?"

"Yeah, like a hamster. Ooh, a hamster named Olie!" Patty bounced in her seat with a bright, dreamy look on her face.

"I don't know. Having a pet is a lot of work. And we are constantly doing a job or at the Academy. You wouldn't have time to take care of it."

"Aaawwww! Please?"

"No! Sorry kiddo but..."

Suddenly they heard a loud wailing cry from up-stares.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Is that Kid"? Liz said as she jumped out of her chair, tense and ready for a fight.

"I think so. Whad'ya think's the matter?"

"I AM GARBAGE! UNSYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!"

Liz sighed, her body relaxing. She felt the first pangs of a headache coming on.

"Oh for goodness sake... *sigh* I'll go check on him. Patty, would you please clean up the dishes for me?"

"Sure thing sissy!" Patty said with a salute.

Liz climbed the stares to the second floor of their apartment. She could hear Kid's whimpering coming from the bathroom.

*knock, knock* "Kid? You ok?"

No reply. Only the sound of running water.

Liz rubbed her eyes. Fine, she would have to do this the hard way.

"Kid, I'm coming in."

Liz opened the door to find Kid with his head in the sink and the tap running, soaking his hair.

"Kid! Are you crazy?"

Liz grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him upright, turning the faucet off.

"What is the matter with you Kid? I've had enough stress for today, I don't need you to worry abou-"

"It's not like I matter anyways."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because, look."

Kid turned his head. There, on the right side of his neck was a purplish bruise a mar on his otherwise perfectly pale skin. Liz raised a eyebrow.

"Where did you get that? Please don't tell me Blair has been up to her old tricks."

"When I was was fighting (insert villain/creatures name of your choice) today. You and Patty were not on mark and I got hit, remember? Now I'm asymmetrical. My life is worthless."

"_For the love of..._"

Liz was about to make a remark about how Kid was unsymmetrical from the beginning (i.e. his hair), but then she saw the look on Kid's face. His hair was all wet and plastered to his face, it made him look like a sad puppy. He was all pouts and good lord, were those tears in the corners of his eyes?

A wave of sympathy washed over Liz. She couldn't stay mad at him when he gave her that look.

She stared at the bruise on his neck. Suddenly, with out warning, Liz reached her hand out and lightly touched her finger to the mark.

"H-hey, Liz! What are you?" Kid asked, jumping a little.

Instead of replying, Liz dragged her finger across his throat to the other side.

With out thinking, Liz leaned down and buried her face in Kid's neck. Her teeth nipped at his soft flesh where her finger had been, marking him.

A shiver ran down Kid's spine, hot tingles going everywhere.

Liz pulled away and looked at Kid with a blank, surprised look. Her cheeks flushed red and she jumped away.

"Oh god! I am so sorry! I-i don't know what came over me. I j-just... sorry! I'm going to go now." The words tumbled out of her mouth as she backed up, running into the towel rack. With a few more mumbled apologies, Liz shut the door and ran.

Liz slammed the door to her room shut and leaned back against it. Her breath was heavy and her heart pounded in her chest.

Why had she done that?

It's not like she meant to. It's just that Kid's skin looked so soft and smooth. It's not liked she had thought about biting his neck before, marking his flawless skin, hearing him gasp...

"_NO! STOP!_" She shouted at her brain. Liz shook her head trying to rid herself of certain thoughts.

Why had she done that?

Kid stared at the door which Liz had just shut. He could hear her footsteps running down the hall and the slam of her bedroom door.

Slowly Kid turned towards the mirror. There was a small red mark on the left side of his neck, already starting to bruise.

He gently touched it, feeling the slight sting. He really didn't mind it, in fact if he was honest with himself, he had enjoyed it.

But the best part?

There were two marks on his neck. One on the left and right.

They were perfectly symmetrical.

Kid smiled to himself.

"Hey Kiiiiid! Are you ok? Sissy was going to check on you!" Patty flung the bathroom door open. Kid jumped with a yell, his face bright red.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! IT WAS NOTHING, ALL RIGHT? PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

"Can I have a hamster?"

"HAMSTER, GERBIL MOUNTAIN GOAT! ANYTHING YOU WANT AS LONG AS YOU DON'T SAY A WORD ABOUT THIS!"

"Oookaaay!" Patty cheered, jumping up and down.

And that is the story of how Patty Thompson came to own a hamster named Oli.

The end.


End file.
